This invention relates to devices and methods for imaging a moving vehicle. More particularly, the imaging device and method of this invention provides mosaic images of the undersides of moving vehicles on a roadway.
Presently, vehicles entering a secure area are randomly selected for inspection. During the inspection, a designated vehicle is stopped, a mirror is rolled beneath the underside, and security personnel make visual inspections. This procedure usually requires several inspectors, is time consuming, and may not enable a full view of all portions of the underbody. At best, this hit-or-miss procedure has questionable value, and, as fiscal and personnel resources become even more strained, the effectiveness of this course of action is further compromised.
Thus, in accordance with this inventive concept, a need has been recognized in the state of the art for a system that provides security personnel a mosaic image of the entire underside of each moving vehicle entering a secure area or going past an inspection checkpoint.